PR Mystic Force: Legend of the Dragon Warrior
by SciFiNutAlways1999
Summary: As the Mystic Force Rangers continue to fight evil, a new warrior comes into the mix. Will this new warrior help the rangers defeat the evil thats a head. Daggeronother paring... Chapter one is up...
1. Blast from the Past

A/N I just want to thank my good friend PowerGirlGoGirl for helping me with this story and role playing it with me. Without her, this story would still be an idea. Please send me honest and positive feedback. This is my Power Ranger story so dont shoot me if its not good, Im trying

Power Rangers Mystic Force: Story of the Dragon Warrior

Chapter One: A Blast From the Past

Udonna wandered around RootCore thinking to herself. The past has always come back to haunt her. Especially the Great Battle that claimed the lives of so many of her friends.

(Flashback)

"You shouldn't have to go. You can protect them from here." A young Udonna said to her friend, Sapphira.

"You know I have to. The Mystic Wizards need support from the air. I'm the one to do it." Sapphira said. "I need to do it."

"Be safe then my friend." Udonna said as she hugged Sapphira. Sapphira hugged Udonna Back and left her side. She got onto her white dragon. The dragon spread its wings. Sapphira took one last look at Udonna as the dragon took off. That was the last time she saw her friend.

(End Flashback)

Udonna sighed. "What happened to you, Sapphira?" Udonna asked herself.

Daggeron and the rangers come into RootCore and noticed that Udonna was deep in thought. Daggeron walked over to his friend. He laced a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Udonna?" He asked

Udonna broke out of her thoughts and looked at Daggeron. "I'm sorry. I'm just reminiscing."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, Daggeron, I'm fine." Udonna said as she rubbed her forehead.

"Alright." Daggeron said

Nick and Maddy were talking. Nick looked over at Udonna. He was worried about their mentor. Maddy placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She has been under a lot of stress." She said.

"I understand that, but without her snow staff, she feels useless." Nick said.

Maddy nodded. "She'll be okay." She assured him.

Nick just nodded his head. He was still worried about Udonna though.

(Deep in the Forest)

Meanwhile, deep in the forest behind a waterfall, a lone magician is in a deep slumber. Awaiting for someone to wake her.

(Back at RootCore)

Udonna still was thinking about Sapphira. "Sapphira..." She said as she closed her eyes.

(In the cave)

There was a small movement coming from the magician's fingers Udonna... Was sent back to Udonna.

Udonna was shocked to get a response back. A faint one, but a response none the less. Sapphira... You can hear me?

Yes... I can. Udonna you have to hurry.

Udonna sat back to see if the others could see her. and she concentrated. Where are you?

In some sort of cave. I don't know. Have you seen Misty, my white dragon? I need to know if she's okay.

I have not seen her for years, my friend. Not since your last fight. Udonna got up and looked around. We will find you. Daggeron and the Rangers will find you. She said.

Daggeron... Alive... Please hurry Sapphira said as she was slowly disconnecting.

Udonna stood up and walked over to Daggeron. "Daggeron." She said.

Daggeron looked over at Udonna. "What is it?"

"Sapphira... She's alive."

"Alive? Where is she?"

"She's in a cave of some sort. But it sounded like she was losing strength fast."

"Come on Rangers, lets go." Daggeron said.

"What's going on?" Maddy said as she looked over at Nick and followed. Nick and the other rangers also followed.

"What's going on?" Vida said.

"Someone's in trouble if we we don't get to her first..." Daggeron said.

"This should be interesting," Xander commented.

Daggeron turned and looked at the rangers. "This person we are going to rescue is a powerful magician. She helped us in the battle against the Darkness. She's losing her life." He said as he continued to find their way.

Chip just thought of something. "So this powerful magician is a close friend of yours?" He asked

Daggeron looked at Chip and then at the other rangers, "She is not only a friend of mine, was a student of mine."

Maddy looked at Nick as they on their way. So do we know exactly where she is?" Maddy said as she was close to Daggeron at the moment.

"No. That's why we need to be on our toes." Daggeron said as he looked for a place to go.

"Right." Xander said. He looked at the others as they continued through the forest.

(Back at RootCore)

Udonna was trying her best to figure out where Sapphira could be. Then she realized that there was a cave near a river. Just then Sapphira had contacted Udonna. Check behind the waterfall. There is a cave behind the waterfall. Udonna smiles and contacts the rangers.

Nick hears his morpher go off. "Yes, Udonna?" he said. He listened to what Udonna had to say. "Right." Nick said as he looked at the other rangers. "Udonna said we should look by the river, near a waterfall."

"Well then, lets go." Daggeron said as he headed towards the river.

(Few minutes later)

The rangers made it to the river's edge. Nick split from the group and went to the waterfall. He noticed a cave behind it. "Guys over here." He called out.

Daggeron came over and smiled. "Good work, Nick. I think this is the cave," He said as he entered the cave carefully.

Nick nodded and looked over at the others. "Come on." He said as he followed Daggeron inside the cave. Vida looked at Xander and then to Maddy and Chip. She sighed as she followed Nick inside.

(Inside the cave)

Sapphira was on the far end of the came. She was trying her best to call out to anyone who could hear her. "Someone help..." She called out the best she could.

Maddy turned her head, "Did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Xander asked coming closer to Maddy.

The voice called out again. "There it is again," Maddy said. She started to walk to where the voice was heard. Nick was already ahead of them. He followed the sound to the source. Nick saw what looked like Sleeping Beauty.

"Over here!" Nick called out as he made his way over to the still form. The light was was shining from above.

Maddy and the rest of the team came over. Maddy noticed the chains that held her down. "There has got to be a way to get these off f her." Maddy said as she tugged at the chains.

Daggeron was already morphed into the Solaris Knight. He took out his laser lamp and aimed. "Step back." He told the other rangers.

The rangers backed away. Daggeron fired at the chain closest to him. One of the links broke as soon as the blast hit it and the chains fell away.

Sapphira starts to cough a bit. She slowly opens her eyes and looked at the people around her. "Daggeron?" she calls out as she slowly starts to get up.

Daggeron demorphs and kneels next to her. "I'm right here Sapphira." He said holding her hand.

"I can't believe your alive." Sapphira said

"I know. Can you stand? We need to get out of here."

"I think so." Sapphira said as she slowly started to stand. Sapphira looked down at the ground and got off the stone bed. Her legs were still not used to holding her weight. Daggeron and Nick quickly grab Sapphira's waist. Daggeron placed on of her arms around his shoulder as the rangers left the cave and headed back to RootCore.

(Back at RootCore)

Udonna was pacing back and forth waiting for word. Claire was working on some of her spells when the rangers came in with Sapphira.

"Udonna." Daggeron said as he with the help of Nick, brought in Sapphira.

"Place her over here." Udonna said pointing to a bed out of the way.

Daggeron sat her down on the bed.

"Thank you." Sapphira said. "All of you."

"What did they do to you?" Udonna asked as she looked at her with worry.

"They tried to get me to talk, but I wouldn't. They put me under a spell and placed me in that cave." Sapphira said as she was still worried about her dragon.

Udonna saw the worried look on her friend's face. "Just rest and once you gain your strength back, we will get you cleaned up and we'll find your dragon."

Sapphira knew that she was safe again and nodded. She soon was asleep. Udonna sighed and left her friend alone. She wondered what the Underworld had in store for her.


	2. Looking for a Friend Pt 1

A/N: All Character that have been established on series is not mine. They belong to their respectful owners. I am just using them to create a story. The characters of Misty and Sapphira are of my own creation. Here is chapter 2...

Chapter 2: Looking for a Friend

It has been a few days since Sapphira was found in the cave. She grew a bit stronger each day as she slowly got up and started to walk around RootCore. Sapphira was sad and hoped that they would find her dragon friend and soon. The other rangers were working on the search. Madison came over and placed a calm hand on Sapphira's shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Im fine Madison. Just worried thats all." Sapphira said as she looked out into the sky.

"We are trying our best to find your friend, Sapphira." Maddy said.

"You dont understand. She has my wand. I gave it to her to proteect. If it falls into the wrong hands... I dont know what I would do." Sapphira said. "The battle I was involved in was getting worse. My group was losing. I had told everyone to pull back..."

Maddy placed a calming hand on Sapphira's shoulder. "Its okay." She said.

"She was my friend and protector. I feel like I let her down."

Maddy sighed. "Come back in aned we will see if the guys found anything."

Sapphira nodded and followed Maddy into RootCore.

(Inside RootCore)

Nick looked up as Maddy and Sapphira walked in. "Havent found anything yet." Nick said to the girls.

"We're still looking." Chip said.

"I know . Just keep trying." Sapphira said. She headed to her sleeping area.

Udonna came into to check on Sapphira. Sapphira looked up to see who was there. "Hello Udonna."

"Hello Sapphira."

"Im trying to think of where she would have gone." Sapphira said.

"I have been wondering the same thing. It has been years since the great battle. She could be anywhere by now."

Sapphira sighed. She was thinking about Misty when she realized something. "My telepathy. If I can connect to her, I can find her."

"How can that be? Misty has been gone for years." Udonna said.

"I have to try something."

Udonna sighed. "If you think it will work."

"I know it will." Sapphira said

"Then try, thats all you can do." Udonna said.

Sapphira sighed and closed her eyes. She started to reach out to Misty. "_Misty, where are you?_" she asked through her telepathy.

Udonna left Sapphira alone so she could concentrate.

"_Misty come on..._

A weak reply came into her mind. "_Phira..._"

"_Misty, where are you?_" Sapphira said as her eyes bolted open.

"_Lost of water, coral, and sand. Lots of sand._"

"_Your near an ocean?_"

"_Yes..._"

"_Hang in there. Im on my way._" Sapphira said as she bolted off her bved and quickly left her space.

"_So tired..._" Misty said said as the connection disappeared.

"I have to go." Sapphira said.

"Where are you going?" Udonna said.

"I know where Misty is." Sapphira said as she left to get Misty back.


	3. Looking for a Friend Pt 2

(Please see pt. 1 before reading this chapter)

Chapter Two: Looking for a Friend Pt 2. (A Continuiation of Part One)

"Someone should go with you. You shouldn't be out there alone with the Underground after you." Maddy said. "I'll go." She offered.

"That would be a good idea." Sapphira said looking at Maddy.

Vida didn't like the idea of them going off by themselves, but she knew that they could handle themselves. "Be safe, both of you. And come back in one piece."

Maddy nodded and hugged her sister. She then followed Sapphira out of RootCore.

After about 15 minutes walking, Maddy looked at Sapphira. "Did Misty say anything to you?"

"Just that she was tired and cold." Sapphria said as she continued on her way.

Just then, a monster appeared in front of Sapphira. Sapphira jumped back when she saw the monster. "What in the world..." She said.

Maddy came over and stood in front of Sapphira and quickly morphed. "Magical source, Mystic Force!" She said.

Sapphira smiled as she stayed behind Maddy. "Go get'em Maddy."

Maddy ran towards the monster and used her Magi staff to fight him. She cast a spell, but that didn't even phase the monster. Maddy fought him hand to hand, but she was thrown back and landed in the near by river.

Sapphira quickly ran towards Maddy. "Maddy!!!"

Maddy stood up with help from Sapphira. "Imp okay. Just go. I'll catch up." She said.

Sapphira nodded. "Alright. Just be careful." She said as she quickly left.

Maddy continued to fight the monster.

Sapphira continued her search for her dragon friend. She made her way to the beach looking around. She had to stop for a moment to catch her breath. Sapphira sighed as she continued on her way.

Meanwhile, Maddy continued to fight. She was fighting a losing battle. Maddy was thrown hard against a tree. She groaned and demorphed. As she was trying to get up, Maddy groaned and tried to catch her breath. She held her arm in pain. Maddy looked up to see the monster standing over her. She was trying her best to move out of the way. A blast flew above Maddy's head and landed on the monsters chest. The monster stumbled back. Maddy looked up to see the other rangers had arrived to help her. Nick and the others stood in front of Maddy. Maddy couldn't move so much. If she did, he pain would run up and down her arm.

"Maddy. Are you okay?" Nick asked.

"I think so..." Maddy replied a she was trying to get up.

"We should regroup." Vida said. She was helping Maddy up off the ground.

"Lets get back to RootCore." Nick said.

The Rangers nodded. They all head back to RootCore.

(Beach)

Sapphira continued to look around the beach. She had just gotten there about 10 minutes before. She just knew her friend was here. Sapphira's eyes surveyed the landscape when something white caught her eye further up the beach "Misty..." She said as she headed towards the white object.

Misty was lying on the beach near some rock outcroppings. She opened her eyes and noticed someone coming near her. She was too tired to lift her head.

Sapphira was close enough to see that it was her friend. Her white dragon, Misty.

"Misty. I'm so glad I found you." Sappphira said as she touched Misty on the nose.

"Phira..." Misty said.

"Yeah. I'm here now."

Misty slowly got up.

"Hey take your time."

Misty looked directly at Sapphira. "Wand under right wing."

Sapphira went to Misty's wing and smile .She lifted it gently to reveal the wand safely hidden there. "Thank you. Thank you for keeping it safe all these years."

Misty nodded. "I feel so weak. The Underworld took my power." She said.

Sapphira could feel anger build up. "Then let me give you some of my power to help you." She said.

"But it will make you weak."

"I'll be fine." Sapphira said as she held out her wand and gave her some of her to Misty.

Misty felt stronger and stood up.

"We should get back to RootCore." Sapphira said. "Udonna will be happy to se you."

Misty nodded as Sapphira climbed on. Misty spreads her wings and takes off for RootCore.

(RootCore)

Udonna was helping Maddy when Clare ran in. Nick and the others looked up at Clare.

"Udonna, you have to come outside and see this." Clare said with excitement in her voice.

"What is it Clare?" Udonna asked.

"Just come and see." she said.

Nick, Udonna, and the other rangers followed right behind Clare.

Daggeron was already outside looking up at the sky when the others came outside. Misty was near by already to land. The Rangers looked up to see Misty landing near RootCore.

"Wow. That is one cool Dragon." Chip said looking at Misty.

Sapphira looked at everyone and smiled. "Hey guys, is everyone okay?" S he asked out of concern for the rangers. She looked directly at Maddy.

"I'll be alright." Maddy said.

Sapphira got off of Misty. "Im just glad everyone is okay. That monster looked hard to beat.." She said. Sapphira looked over at Misty who had laid down on the grass. Misty smiled and closed her eyes. She was very tired after putting her wings to use after all those years. Sapphira sighed as the other rangers went back inside. She wondered why the monster had attacked her..


End file.
